Anything For His Navigator
by ultimatedbzmaniac
Summary: What if things had happened differently at Arlong Park? What if Luffy's feelings for Nami had more of an effect during his fight with Arlong? What if he did something that no one ever thought him capable of? Would Nami be willing to forgive him? Would she even be capable of doing so? LuNa


Hello everyone. This is my first posted story for One Piece, a simple oneshot to start out with. I plan on releasing four more oneshots in the following two months, none of them related, so as to test the waters for my first multi-chapter One Piece story. All the following oneshots and the multi-chapter story will also be LuNa stories, just as this one is. I've been a big One Piece fan for the past five and a half, maybe six years. And as you'll see from reading this story I watch the english dub, however I do know a lot of what is going to happen, so I'm not completely in the dark when it comes to things past where the dub is. That doesn't mean I know everything that's past where the dub's at, but I do know a decent amount at least. However I'm getting off topic, now I hope everyone enjoys this oneshot, now time for the disclaimer...

I do not own the rights to any characters or ideas from the Anime/Manga known as One Piece. They are the sole property of their creator Eiichro Oda and no attempt will be made to obtain any profit from the use of said property. So with that said please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

All sound was deafened to Luffy, including Arlong's voice as he continued to rant on about the fishman empire, as he stared at the bloodstained pen he held in his hand. It was blatantly obvious who's blood this was considering they were in the map room. And as he continued to stare at the soiled pen, his mind ran wild with images of Nami as a child, crying over a map as she was forced to draw it, and then eventually images came of her having to do this so often it actually drew blood one day, or another scenario where it was Arlong who had hurt her and even as she was bleeding he forced her to keep drawing out the map. While the young pirate captain didn't know Nami's story, he had at least managed to figure out she had been in Arlong's grasp since she was a child. And the thought of her growing up with that fish bastard infuriated the straw hat man, no one hurt his crew, ever! It didn't matter that he had only known the orange haired teen for only a little over a month, she already held a special place in his heart. While he wasn't a hundred percent sure why she was so special to him, even more so than the others, he did have a good hunch. This knowledge just skyrocketed his rage level concerning the shark fishman that much more.

That's when Arlong lowered the Saw Blade to the point were it was almost touching Luffy, and the point where his words finally reached the hatless straw hat pirate on a conscious level. "Her prowess for map making is unmatched, with her aid we fishmen will solidify our dominance over you weak humans! In the end her talent would be wasted on the likes of you, no one, especially you, could use her like I can!"

In the middle of speaking Arlong had failed to notice Luffy drop the pen and rest his right hand on the blade closest to his neck, however he was forced to notice this as he tried to pull the Saw Blade back and it wouldn't nudge, he could hardly believe that with just one hand gripping one of the blades, that this weak human could overpower him. But the proof was undeniable, and yet Arlong still failed to understand the power of this young man, even as he tightened his grip to the point where the blade he was holding onto shattered into pieces, almost causing the mighty shark fishman to stumble back.

As the raven haired young man got to his feet, his eyes met Arlong's, and the look of pure rage in them shocked the fishman. "Use her!? She's not a tool to be used and thrown away, she's a living, breathing person! She's my friend, and she is special to me, she is my navigator! And I won't let you take her from me!"

As he made this exclamation he brought his right arm back and stretched it several feet, before shooting it forward. Arlong proceeded to dodge to the side, avoiding the strong punch, but not quite as strong as Luffy's usual pistol. The punch kept going until it hit a bookshelf full of important documentation about certain maps, breaking it in half and forcing it against the stone wall behind it, and breaking through that, sending both halves of it as well as all of the papers flying out of the building.

Before the shark fishman could even react to what just happened, Luffy's arm came shooting back, and without even a second wasted he kicked out with his left foot, stretching it to the point where even as his foot slammed into the desk Nami used, the kick kept going. This time though when the object made contact with the stone wall, the force behind Luffy's foot forced the object right through the wall without breaking the desk itself. However it could be heard breaking into several different pieces when it hit the cement ground outside.

And as Luffy got ready to attack his surroundings once again, Arlong's eyes widened because he realized what the boy was doing. "Stop that, stop it now! Your destroying eight years of work!"

The young captain ignored him as he stretched his right leg out and kicked a table full of maps through another part of the wall, breaking it also, sending the papers outside to be scattered by the wind. But just as his leg was back to its normal length, Arlong had closed the distance between them and pushed the rubber man back against a table stacked with large pieces of paper, his left webbed hand wrapped around his throat. "What do you think your doing!?"

The rubbery pirate captain gritted his teeth and left his enemy unanswered as he flailed his left arm backwards, making it lengthen as he did so, so as to break something else important, which he succeeded in doing without even looking, which served to infuriate the shark fishman. Having had enough of this he brought back the Saw Blade so as to cut down this pathetic worm in front of him, but as he was bringing it down Luffy managed to overpower him and escape from his grasp, which in turn caused the blue non human to cut through all the big pieces of paper instead. "No, not the sea charts!"

As the long nosed fishman said these words, Luffy was already preparing to destroy something else. However Arlong could see this out of the corner of his eye, so he turned towards the young man, and before he could attack or dodge, or even move, the fishman lunged towards him and buried his teeth into the side of the rubber man's neck, drawing a generous amount of blood as he did so, also causing the hatless straw hat pirate to cry out in pain.

Arlong continued to clamp his jaws down on the rubber man's neck as hard as he could, even as the young man grabbed onto his nose, as if he could somehow break it or use it to force him to let up. Which he then proceeded to do by breaking the bone inside it in half, causing the large blue colored non human to gasp in pain and stumble back several feet, also dropping his weapon in the process.

"I finally figured out how to save her! This place is nothing more than her jail cell, so for her to be free, I have to destroy it!"

Just as Luffy finished speaking he shot his right leg upwards, breaking through the ceiling with it and stretching it high into the sky.

Arlong was losing it at this point, he refused to be defeated by a pathetic human. So in a fit of rage he opened his mouth as wide as he could, before his body began to spin violently, "Shark Tooth Drill!"

And just like that the shark fishman lunged forward towards the young pirate captain as he continued to spin.

"Gum Gum..."

As Luffy's leg came barreling back down, Arlong was closing in. The shark fishman soon reached the raven haired boy and sunk his teeth into his side, but not more than a second later would he meet his defeat.

"Battle Axe!"

Luffy then slammed his right foot down into Arlong's skull as hard as he possibly could, forcing him to the ground and ripping his teeth from Luffy's flesh. The infuriated Straw Hat refused to let up however, and soon the force he was applying forced Arlong down through floor after floor of his own park until he hit the cement ground with so much force that whatever left of his skull that hadn't been crushed by Luffy's attack, was now nothing more than tiny pieces. This attack caused the whole tower to lose its stability though, and within a single moment the whole building collapsed in on itself.

* * *

Silence reigned outside, Arlong park had just collapsed and there was no sign of the cursed fishman, however there was also no sign of Luffy, which was driving Nami mad with worry. When the thought of how he might be dead from all that finally reared its ugly head, it felt like her heart was in a vice that refused to stop squeezing. She had only known him for a month, and yet he came for her, even after she had betrayed him, and not only that he refused to believe she had really done so. And when it was proven to him, even without knowing why she had done it, he somehow knew it wasn't her that the blame belonged to. He proved he trusted her to a fault, not only by coming here to help her, but by also entrusting her with the very thing he treasure most, his straw hat. Then there was the fact he was doing all of this, simply because she had been crying...all of it made her heart swell. Over the last eight years the very last thing on her mind was finding a a romantic partner, now however she was pretty sure she had found someone who she wanted to be with. Although it'd be fairer to say he found her, since he was the one to fall out of the sky and all.

Nami was ripped from her musings as some of the rubble began to move, and as it did she held her breath in anticipation. Then as the person who was pulling themselves from the rubble stood straight up, revealing themselves, she breathed a sigh of relief for it was indeed Luffy. His breathing was ragged, and he looked a little worse for ware, but it seemed he was okay. Before the orange haired navigator could really take in that information though, Luffy threw his head back and cried at the top of his lungs, for the whole world to hear. "NAMI! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY NAVIGATOR!"

This exclamation had tears running down the young teenager's face, and as she reached up to wipe them away she nodded her head, speaking only one word of agreement. "Yeah."

* * *

It had been several hours since the incident with Arlong, it was now night out, and yet no one, not even the children, were asleep. Everyone was wide awake, partying their asses off, including Cocoyashi's saviors themselves, the Straw Hat Pirates, or at least almost all of them. Usopp was preoccupied telling tall tales about himself, Sanji was busy flirting with plenty of women, Zoro was damn near drowning himself in booze, and Luffy was stuffing himself silly...or so Nami thought. While the Navigator herself was sitting all alone in her home, seated at the table and staring across at the same seat Bellemere use to always sit in.

She was talking at the chair, as if Bellemere was really there and would really answer her. But at that moment Nami was desperate, she could almost see her mother sitting across from her as she poured her heart out. "I've only known him a month, but I still can't deny that I feel strongly about him. He's stupid, irresponsible, silly, a complete klutz, he eats like a pig and I bet he wouldn't even understand what I'm feeling. And yet, he's kind, strong, brave, sweet, beyond understanding and overall the best man I've ever known. Simply to make me happy he beat down and flat out knocked the monster that plagued this village for eight long years senseless, saving not only me, but Nojiko, Genzo and the entire village as well. The marines were forced to take him into custody as they left, so he'll be locked away and he won't ever be coming back. Yes, if I could fall for anyone, it would definitely be him. But would you be okay with that? Tell me Bellemere, would you forgive me if I told you that I'm in love with a pirate?"

"They didn't arrest him."

Nami nearly fell out of her chair at those words, but she managed to catch herself before the wooden construct could fully tip over. Once she was no longer in danger of having her face hit the floor, she stood up and turned to Luffy, her cheeks stained by a deep dark blush. "Wha-what are you doing here Luffy? I...I thought you were out partying with everyone else. How...how much of that did you hear?"

However Luffy just repeated his words, "They didn't arrest him."

It was then that Nami noticed the tone of Luffy's voice, it was the same voice he used before a battle. If that wasn't enough of a red flag, then the fact that he wasn't looking her in the eye and had his straw hat shadowing his own eyes was. "What do you mean Luffy?"

"They didn't arrest Arlong, they took his body away."

Nami's eyes widened at those words, but even hearing said words, she couldn't believe them, and yet her voice hitched as she tried to speak, "Yo-you mean that...?"

"I killed him Nami, Arlong is dead."

Nami was at a loss for words, this saddened her by no means, in fact she was even happier that he was dead instead of locked away, while it nearly made her sick to think that, when it came to Arlong it was true. But the fact that Luffy, innocent, kind hearted Luffy, had actually killed someone boggled her mind. It had to have been by accident right? They had met other people who were deep in the wrong and he hadn't killed them, so that was it, just an accident right? "Luffy, I-"

"It wasn't an accident, it was deliberate on my part. By the time that desk came flying out of the building I had already decided that...he had to die."

The way Luffy said those words made Nami gasp, "Wh-what!?"

"He said things, stupid things that didn't really mean anything to me. Things about a fishman empire, about enslaving and killing all of us humans, things that I couldn't care less about. But then he said that no one could use you like he did, and with those words, and your blood stained pen in my hands more anger than I've ever felt in my life rushed through my body. I couldn't feel how hungry I was slowly becoming, I couldn't feel the wounds he had inflicted upon me or the ones he caused after that, all I could feel was a chilling yet fiery rage whirling inside of me. It was then that I knew I was going to kill him."

Nami couldn't believe her ears, she had never ever heard Luffy like this before. It was a whole different side to him, but it was what he said next that was what really disturbed her.

"Do you hate me now?"

Nami's eyes were wider than they ever had been at this point, tears welling up and getting ready to pour out. "What?"

"Do you hate me now? Now that I've killed in cold blood, I'm just as evil as Arlong was, do you hate me for it?"

There was a loud resounding slap that resonated throughout the whole house at that point.

It was now Luffy's eyes that were wide open, as tears raced down Nami's face and her body shook with her sobs and her anger, "Don't you fucking dare ever say something like that again! You're nothing like him! Did you take over an island and force the inhabitants to pay you for their lives!? Forcing them to scrape together every berry they had to do so, causing them and their children to go hungry!? Did you kill my mother in front of my very eyes!? No you did not! So don't you dare compare yourself to that monster! You could never be like him, no matter what you did! He was evil, vile, your kind, brave, sweet, and handsome, and the best man I've ever known...and...and I love you!"

Nami fell into Luffy at that point, and he hurriedly wrapped her in his arms as she buried her face in his chest and continued to cry. He was speechless, he had no idea that Arlong had gone that far, or that Nami thought that highly of him. She was really in love with him, and contrary to what many people would believe he knew what that meant. He had that hunch since he had given Nami his hat, and was sure that was why she felt special to him, because he was in love with her. But now he knew for sure. Because as he embraced her and her body continued to be racked by sobs, he knew he'd do anything, even kill again, if it meant he could prevent her from ever crying again. So he tightened his embrace before whispering to his Navigator, "I'm sorry Nami, I guess I really am an idiot like you say. I shouldn't have said those things, but Nami I've got one more thing to say, and you need to hear it, okay?"

Nami failed to reply, however Luffy took the silence as permission to go on. "I love you too Nami. And no matter what happens, I'll always keep you with me, because you're my navigator."

With that the raven haired boy lifted the orange haired girl's head up with his right hand, so he could look her in the eyes as he closed the distance between them and kissed her as tenderly as someone like him could manage, which was surprisingly a lot. The kiss was by no means chaste, as it lasted for several seconds, however it wasn't particularly deep either. When they pulled apart they continued to stare into each other's eyes for several seconds before Nami finally said, "That was two things you idiot. But your right. Besides I'm going to have to get used to your stupidity, you're my idiot after all, right Captain?""

There was barely any mirth in her voice, but Luffy knew she genuinely meant it so he chuckled anyway. "Right."

_**The End**_


End file.
